Reigning Champions
by TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Set in the brief window of time back in December where Dean and Roman were the IC champ and HW champ, respectively. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose/Reader. Short and sweet two shot. [x-posted to tumblr]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I started writing this almost as soon as the TLC match went off the air, finished it early in the morning on Monday (12/14). You can imagine my surprise at the happy ending that followed that night! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

12/13/15

Roman was in a bad way when Dean delivered him to you. The massive man was half-draped over the new Intercontinental Champion; it looked like they'd both been crying. You ushered them both into your room, already making a mental list of what you'd need.

"Sorry to wake you, darlin'. He wouldn't see any of the other medics." Dean apologized, but you waved him off.

"I was awake anyhow. I watched the match." you explained, running to grab your supplies. "Both of you sit down. You're in a safe place now." you called over your shoulder from the tiny hotel bathroom.

"Much obliged." Dean responded, helping Roman hobble to a chair. The larger man collapsed into it, grimacing in pain.

"Every fucking thing on my body, Ambrose. Jesus Christ."

"Well if you can still talk, I'm sure you'll be alright." Dean grinned down at his friend.

Roman put his head in his hands. "I was so fucking close. You heard what they were calling me, Dean. The WWE fucking _bridesmaid_." he said through his fingers, sounding about ready to start crying again.

"Don't listen to them." you said firmly, dropping your bag on the floor next to his chair. Roman raised his head to look at you with reddened eyes. "Lemme give you some saline. Your eyes look like they've been through hell. You want your contacts out? Do you have your glasses?" you asked, plopping the bottle into his waiting palm.

" _All_ of me has been through hell tonight, baby girl. But no, I don't have my glasses so I'll leave 'em in." Reigns said as you went to go wash your hands. You ignored the way your stomach flipped when his pain-husky voice said _baby girl_ , you were a professional for a reason.

"Where does it hurt? I'll need specifics, quadrants. You know how I work Reigns, I ain't gonna hold your hand." You began your examination, quickly shining your penlight in his eyes and watching in satisfaction as his pupils reacted properly. "Dean, get him out of this gear. I _will_ cut you out if you cannot get out of it safely."

"I think we can do it." Dean said, Roman nodding and starting to fumble with the buckles and zippers.

"I saw you land on that ladder. Pretty sure that vest and Sheamus's padded ass is the only reason you're still walking." Your voice had a note of disapproval in it. You disliked TLC matches, if only for the influx of work for you. Being a ringside medic wasn't an easy or overly fun job. But it paid, which was more than you could say for a lot of things. And you could use the experience.

"This vest is a lifesaver." Roman gasped, letting Dean haul the heavy thing over his head and toss it to the side. You pulled a hair tie off your wrist and made quick work of the mane of hair spread across his shoulders, twisting it into a low ponytail.

"Bust any ribs?" you asked, stethoscope already in hand. You warmed the chestpiece of the 'scope in your palm, well used to the startled reaction you got if you tried to put it on someone cold.

Roman shook his head, closing his eyes and tilting his head back on the chair. "Don't think so. Not at that pain level."

"Knowing you goddamn huge types, the pain could be at fucking _ridiculous_ levels before you start to crack." Dean grumbled, making Roman open one eye and flash him a weak smile.

"C'mon Ambrose, you know me. I don't fuck around with ribs."

"Alright shh, I'm gonna need you to take some deep breaths." You placed the diaphragm on the upper left quadrant of his chest, moving to upper right when there were no sounds out of the ordinary. Middle left, middle right, nothing. Base left, base right. All clear. You had Roman lean forward and proceeded to do the same to his back, with the same results.

"Good, you're clear." you murmured, letting him settle back into the chair. "I hope you've been using this time to catalog your more painful areas. You're kind of bruised up all over, but if something worse is going on you need to let me know."

Roman held his right hand out to you, your shears already making quick work of the tape around his ring glove. "I should have known. You land heavy on your Spear? Pop this bastard again? How's your fingers?"

"Fingers are alright. I caught the ladder funny on my way down and snapped my wrist back. Right knee is shit too, but that's probably from all the impacts."

"You were so fucking _close_ , brother." Dean came to wrap an arm around Roman's shoulders, the 'Lunatic Fringe' offering the only comfort he could. Reigns leaned into Ambrose, going silent. "You fought up that ladder so many fucking times. Watching you lose your shit was fucking _poetry_ , and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I had it in my fucking hands." Roman mumbled.

"And you fucking _deserved_ it." you finally interjected, wrapping his wrist as tightly as you dared. Seemed like just another sprain, but better safe than sorry. "You fought so hard and so well. In the end, Sheamus _couldn't_ beat you. Not without his buddies coming in. And even then! You fought them off and you were _on_ the damn ladder when Sheamus grabbed the belt." You reached behind Reigns' head to gently palpate his skull, searching for crepitus. Due to his gray/blue contacts you couldn't easily monitor whether his pupils were pinpoint or dilated, so checking him for head injuries was a constant.

 _No battle signs or raccoon eyes. Bit too early for either of them to show up anyhow_ , you mused inwardly. Dean was usually the one landing on his head and neck anyway. The 'Lunatic' loved to toss himself into danger on a whim, the scars on his torso and hands telling the tale of a life lived without caution and too many aggressive forks for anyone's liking.

A giant hand came up to cradle your face. You were used to the touching at this point, wrestlers were notorious for being hands-on. Roman and Dean were no exception. You chose to use the moment of contact wisely.

"These hands." you began, catching Roman's other wrist gently. His eyes raised to lock with yours. "These are hands that have won you the championship before. Fuck Sheamus and his five-fifteen bullshit. These hands are the ones that touched the belt tonight." You averted your eyes, grasping Dean's hand as well. "I'm honored to even touch you two, let alone these hands. I am honored that I can take care of one of the Anoa'i lineage, Reigns. I am honored to take care of both of you."

"Darlin' please, you'll make us blush." Dean said, swallowing hard and tightening his grip on Reigns.

"Baby girl that...means more than you'll ever know, coming from you." Roman choked out, unexpectedly tugging you up into a fierce hug. "You're so patient with us, the Lunatic and the Big Dog. Always there with the wraps and ice, waiting for Dean's sobbing ass."

"Hey!"

"And mine, especially mine." Roman added, his hug not lessening an ounce. Dean's other arm made its way around your shoulders, embracing you and Reigns.

"As I said, I'm honored." you had to clear your throat several times before you could speak, getting a little teary at the heartfelt words. "The best wrestlers I've ever seen, and they want me to see them at their worst? They want little old _me_ to take care of them? That's high fucking praise."

"Shit, when you put it that way darlin'..." Ambrose trailed off, a few tears running down his cheeks. "Fuck's sake, bitch cryin' again." he grumbled, wiping them away.

"You guys coming to me when you're banged up is...it's the highest honor I could ask for." you managed to finish before your tears got the best of you, hiccuping quietly. Roman shifted underneath you, hauling you into his lap with ease. Dean circled behind you, meeting Reigns' arms in a makeshift hug.

"Baby girl, some days you're the only thing that keeps us going." Roman murmured in your ear, catching you off-guard. "Some days its damn hard to even get back up when someone's doling out an asswhupping. 'Big Dog' this, 'Lunatic Fringe' that, but at the end of the day I like being reminded I'm a human being. _We_ like being reminded that someone cares." he chuckled against your neck. "I like havin' someone boss Dean and I around, force us to sit down and deal with the bandages and Gatorade, you know?"

Dean nodded against your back, your face starting to flush as you tried to stem the flow of tears. "I'm sorry, this is super embarrassing." you mumbled, sponging your face off with your large sleeping shirt. "I must look like a wreck."

Roman's laugh was sad but no less heartfelt. "Preaching to the choir, baby girl."

"Lemme finish up and you guys can head on your way. I know at least one of you has enough celebrating to do for the both of you." you went to get down from the chair, but you might as well have tried to swim through concrete. When Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose decided you weren't going anywhere, that was that. "Guys?"

"Darlin', we got a proposition for you. We'd hoped it would come from two champions but...I guess you'll have to settle for one and a half." Dean teased as he released you, Roman grumbling something under his breath.

"What...what is it?" you asked, looking back and forth between them. Roman looked abruptly embarrassed and Dean grinned widely.

"We were wondering...if you maybe wanted to, uh. Have us. Share you." he blurted out, shifting back and forth on his feet nervously.

"Um...?" You must have misheard. Maybe you didn't understand what he meant? He couldn't possibly...not you. No way. "Did you say...did you say _share me?_ "

Dean's grin paled slightly, the shifting getting faster as his nerves grew. Beneath you Roman stilled. "A little _tact_ , Dean?" he grumbled, chiding his friend.

Dean shrugged. "It isn't like she doesn't already know we like her a lot more than the other medics."

"Oh, like have me take care of both of you? I already do..." you trailed off as Dean shook his head.

"No no, like. Uh. _Share_ you. Both of us. Same time." he clarified somewhat.

Whatever you had been about to say caught in your throat; you had to close your eyes for a second against the onslaught of emotions that abruptly made themselves felt. "Jesus..." you mumbled.

Reigns' grip on you released, the man clearly making the statement that you could leave if you wanted to. You weren't trapped. "You're free to say no, of course. And no hard feelings if you do. We'll never talk about it again. It would be a poor fucking way to treat you after the hell we've put you through."

"We're professionals, after all." Ambrose said, seeming to get his foot out of his mouth finally. Roman nodded in agreement.

"Why..." you gulped, "why me, guys? There's a million people out there that I know would go for both of you, why _me?_ If this is a joke, it isn't funny." You weren't exactly the adventurous type, but you couldn't deny the attraction you had to the two of them was equal. Your stomach dropped out for Dean's _darlin'_ s as hard as it did for Roman's _baby girl_ 's.

Roman shook his head. "They aren't the ones that patch us up every night. They aren't the ones that have seen us like this."

Dean came close again, his hands framing your face carefully. "They see us in the ring, you see us broken. And you care." His eyes searched yours, darting back and forth in yet another nervous gesture. His fingers twitched against your skin. "We just. We don't know how to return the favor, is all. So we figured we'd offer you something we're good at." he finished, seeming nonchalant.

"How 'good'?" you questioned, making Roman laugh and Dean grin. "Hey, you can hardly blame me for being curious!"

"You want to find out?" Reigns smirked down at you, making you unconsciously clench your legs together.

"Whoa whoa, definitely not now, you've both just been through hell!" you protested, unable to suppress the shiver that ran through you when one of Dean's hands slid to your neck, cradling it. Reigns smiled into the skin on the other side of your neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to your bare shoulder.

"You guys need _rest_. How can you even think about doing this...?" you trailed off as Ambrose nipped the spot Roman had just kissed.

"You'd be surprised." Dean murmured, "We're sore damn losers, darlin'. If my brother is hurting, I can feel it. And he's hurting, angry and spoiling for something to spend that energy on." He stripped his battered tank top off over his head.

It wasn't like you hadn't seen either of them in various states of undress before, you'd tended their injuries too many times to count. But obviously this time was different. You were suddenly very aware of the solid chest of Roman Reigns against your back, even while greedily feasting your eyes on the nervously-shifting Ambrose.

"Too fast?" Roman breathed next to your ear.

You shivered and shook your head jerkily. "No no, not that. I just don't want you guys to hurt yourselves more is all. You should be resting."

Roman's facial hair scuffed your cheek, one of his hands raising to bury itself in your hair. "Baby girl I promise, we won't strain ourselves. Now stop worrying."

You were about to protest, but when Dean Ambrose kisses you he doesn't leave breathing room. You felt the heave of Roman's chest as he sucked in a deep breath while Dean's mouth clashed with yours. It was a messy kiss, one that screamed Ambrose. Lips and teeth and _hunger_.

"Hey, easy Ambrose. She'll melt." Roman teased as you parted, breathing heavily. Dean looked ridiculously proud of himself, hair mussed and eyes bright.

 _Did I do that?_ you thought in wonder before Roman coaxed your mouth back up for a kiss. Reigns kissed like he had lost nothing and when your shaky fingers found their way to his jaw, he rumbled approvingly.

Dean 'tsk'ed. "Still dunno how you make that noise. You sound like you're full of gravel." His hands snuck beneath your shirt from behind, and he cupped your breasts. A low sound made its way out of him, "Hey now...didn't realize you were smuggling _these_ in them baggy shirts of yours, darlin'."

"F-fuck you, Ambrose." you managed, tilting your neck back against the onslaught of Reigns' kisses. Surprisingly you felt Dean shake his head, knocking it into the space between your shoulder blades.

"You're Roman's tonight. He's the one that needs you." The 'Lunatic Fringe' stated, sounding like it was a simple fact to him. His fingers kneaded your breasts roughly, making you sigh into Roman's mouth. It had been so _long_ for you...

Roman hungrily devoured your whimpers like they were a tribute, hands roaming your body and slowly divesting you of your clothes. First the overlarge shirt, and then you stood to take off your loose sleeping pants. When you stood you backed right into Dean, who grinned happily and slid his hand smoothly down your stomach and into your underwear.

"Ah...!" you gasped, blushing at the way Reigns settled back in the chair, apparently more than content to watch the show Ambrose was helping you put on.

"Aha, let's see how wet you-" Dean paused, biting his lip hard. "-Jesus _Christ_ darlin'." he said instead, making you cover your face in embarrassment.

Roman groaned, "Already?" Dean nodded, pulling his hand out to proudly display the evidence of your arousal dripping from his fingers.

"I like kissing." you mumbled defensively. "Especially kissing you guys."

"Baby girl you are fucking _wild_." Roman said, fists white-knuckled into the armrests as he watched Dean let you slowly fuck his fingers. In a burst of boldness, you tugged your sleeping pants and underwear down, choosing to stand naked in front of the two men.

Dean gasped against your neck, curling his fingers inside you and making your legs threaten to give out. You wondered briefly what you must look like, thighs spread and a 'Lunatic's fingers bringing you to your edge.

Roman's eyes widened when you stripped, his tongue darting out to wet his lips for a second before he slowly stood. He towered over you, whole body tense and waiting. For what, you didn't know.

"You want this. Even though I lost. You want us. You want me."

His voice sounded shaky and your heart hurt, Roman's large hand reaching down meanwhile to slow Ambrose's frantic motions into a gentle rocking. What could you say, what could you do to convince him...?

"Yes." That was your voice, wasn't it? The word was so soft you weren't sure if you had only thought it. Reigns met your eyes, looking confused. "I want you. Win or lose or tie, I want you both. P-please."

With that answer, the two men lowered you to the carpeted floor. You slung your arms around Roman's neck as he straddled you, pressing your lips almost reverently to his chest piece of black ink. Reaching out, you grabbed a handful of Ambrose's hair and carefully tugged him close to kiss him. Roman rumbled again as you kissed the man he called brother, waiting until you were done to roll you on top of him.

"Pretty sure you'd kill me if I tried to support my weight on this hand." he grinned up at you, the grin faltering slightly as you ground down into him.

You began unbuckling his belt, mildly surprised that one of Dean's hands was intertwined with Roman's. The other rested on your shoulder, anchoring the three of you together. "Have you guys uh...done this before?" you asked, raising an eyebrow when both men shook their heads.

Roman balled his free hand into a fist as you pulled the zipper down on his pants, proceeding to rake his teeth across his knuckles when you made a noise of surprise.

"I don't...well, I'm pretty wet, so maybe." you mused, loving the way Roman's jaw flexed and he moaned as you sank slowly down onto him. Dean was on you suddenly, making your insides clench with a breathless kiss. From beneath you Roman gasped, clearly feeling the effects Ambrose's mouth had on you.

" _Christ_ , don't stop kissing her Ambrose, oh my _fuck_." he begged through gritted teeth, Dean only too happy to oblige. The blond seemed hell-bent on making you melt, fondling and teasing you whilst his tongue fought with yours. Dean had one hand on your breast and the other in his pants, the whole while Reigns was slowly fucking you, your hips moving to meet his every thrust.

 _If this is what happens when one of them loses, what happens when both of them win?_ you wondered dazedly, smiling against Dean's mouth as Roman's hands urged your hips into his own a little harder.

The extra pressure against your clit was all you needed to tip you over the edge, and you cried out as you felt your orgasm crest. Roman dragged you away from Dean for a second, pressing his mouth over yours and moaning helplessly as he drove himself into you once, twice more. "Gonna' cum." he grated out, lifting you bodily off of him and depositing you carefully to the side before he came.

Roman panted, half-sitting and looking completely undone as you quickly repositioned to run your tongue over the length of his cock. " _Jesus_." His hands came to rest on your head, urging you on. "I'm so close please _please_ -" he choked out, carding his fingers through your hair frantically.

"Get him off with your mouth darlin', give him what he needs." Dean ordered, lifting one of your hands to rest on his own erection, "Treat him like the champ he is."

"Fuck's sake, Ambrose..." Roman gasped, watching you suck him off while simultaneously letting Dean fuck your fist.

Filthy words fell from Ambrose's lips the faster you went. "You like this, don't you darlin'? This level of control with no control, this power you've got over the two of us and us over you. Bet you wish I was fucking that cute little cunt of yours, stuffing it with Roman's dick beside mine inside you. Bet you'd like us to fuck you at the same time, make you cum all over the two of us-"

You whimpered, hollowing your cheeks around Roman as Dean came with a breathless sound, his Shield-brother following seconds later. You carefully slid your mouth off Roman's cock, swallowing and beginning to lick your fingers clean before being hauled into a fierce kiss.

"Ah! Roman I've g-"

"I know, I don't care." he growled against your lips. You melted against him, exhaustion settling in. It had been a very, _very_ long day.

"Bedtime, please." Ambrose mumbled, getting to his feet and kicking his shoes off. He flopped onto the hotel bed, sighing in contentment at the soft impact.

"I couldn't agree more." Roman said, helping you up. The next kiss had a different feel to it, softer. You looked up at him in confusion as he broke away. "Thank you. For everything. For believing in us." he murmured.

You smiled, gently tugging his hand. "Come to bed, Reigns."


	2. Chapter 2

**!WARNING!:** Trigger warning for (consensual) double vaginal penetration.

* * *

12/14/15

You'd been on duty that night, a steady stream of bumps and bruises keeping you busy. Dean's match had clawed at you mentally. Watching him get dropped onto Ziggler made your chest ache, unshed tears closing your throat.

The growing tension in the arena was hard to miss, the news that McMahon was on his way to fire Reigns hanging heavy over your head.

Your tears wouldn't do anyone any good, and it was with a bright grin and thumbs up that you met Ambrose at ringside before Reigns made his way down to a indignant McMahon. "How you feeling?" you hollered over the Universe's cheers and boos.

Dean shook his head with a rueful smile. "I've had worse! You wanna stick around and patch me up so you can watch?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"A little bit, yeah!"

As luck would have it, Sheamus's interruption meant that you were stuck at ringside as the third on-duty medic.

" _Why don't we put the WWE world championship on the line?!_ " Sheamus proposed with an arrogant grin.

You watched something ignite in Roman's eyes, Dean shifting nervously in his seat as McMahon yelled in Roman's impassive face for another minute. " _If you don't win the WWE championship tonight, you're_ _ **fired!**_ " The shot to the groin was uncalled for, but probably not unexpected.

When the match began Roman exploded out of his corner, raining punches on Sheamus's head and neck. The Irishman still bore angry red welts on his back from the TLC match, and it looked like they were about to get some new friends. Roman fought desperately, almost sloppily. His career was on the line tonight and he was clearly worried.

He was flung out of the ring, Sheamus following to knock his head into the corner post. The Irishman stalked Reigns, slamming him down onto the commentators table.

 _Not good._ You thought worriedly as Dean screamed " _Kick his ass Roman! I know you can, stop holding back! You're my brother, my brother **won't lose again!**_ " The 'Lunatic Fringe' was standing on his chair at that point, whooping with the crowd as Roman Samoan-Dropped Sheamus from the top ropes.

When Sheamus kicked out of the pin his knee collided with Roman's stomach, the impact against his vest loud enough to be heard over the crowd. Reigns doubled over in the fetal position, curling his arms around his midsection protectively as Sheamus tried to roll out of the ring.

" _ **Fetch** , Big Dog!_" Jimmy (or Jey, you always had a hard time telling them apart when they were painted up) screamed from beside you, rhythmically drumming on the barricade with his fists while his twin Jey (or Jimmy?) hollered profanities.

Roman got to his feet, lashing out to choke Sheamus into submission against the ropes. Sheamus drove an elbow back into Roman's gut, doubling him over again and making him release his grip.

After that Sheamus seemed to go on the offensive, punishing blow after punishing blow landing without mercy. Dean screamed in fury when the red-headed wrestler dropped Roman onto his knee in the Irish Curse, going for the pin.

Roman kicked out, Sheamus angrily hauling him upright by his hair and slinging him over his shoulders for White Noise. With your heart in your throat and Dean's fingers digging into your shoulder you watched as Roman twisted away, flipping Sheamus and slamming his back into the mat with a death grip on his leg for the pin...

The fight seemed to go on forever, both men trading equal blows and almost-pins. Your jaw hurt from clenching it tight against the indignant screams that threatened to fight free. _This isn't fair! It isn't fair!_ Dean had already yelled himself hoarse, continuing to whoop as loud as he could whenever Roman went for another pin.

 _Please Roman, please!_

Finally Reigns headbutted Sheamus with a shout of " _Let go!_ ", the impact tearing the skin on his forehead but driving the other man back. Both of them staggered, Roman recovering enough to yell again and deliver two solid blows with that fearsome right hand of his to Sheamus's jaw.

Sheamus caught him around the midsection and flung him into the top rope. Roman bounced off and whirled on the other man, landing with a thunderous Superman Punch and collapsing on top of him to keep his shoulders down.

 _One, two, th-!_

Dean started to froth in sheer rage as the referee was hauled bodily out of the ring by Vince McMahon.

You closed your eyes for a few seconds, desperate to keep your cool. _I've seen worse than this_ , you reminded yourself. _He's gotten through worse than this. It'll be alright._

The Usos hollering made you open your eyes again and you were met by the sight of Roman mere feet away from you, being assaulted by Del Rio and Rusev outside the ring while McMahon had the referee distracted again.

You couldn't help the tears that welled in your eyes while Dean nearly vibrated out of his seat in hardly-restrained fury. " _No!_ " he screamed, slamming his fists into the barricade over and over. Tears rolled down his cheeks, the 'Lunatic' suddenly appearing very young and terrified. " _You promised me, Roman! You promised we'd stand together in the ring! You promised **us!**_ " Dean yelled, spit flying as any semblance of control he had vanished. He jumped onto the barricade and you hastily pulled him back down, "Let me go! He _needs me!_ "

"Getting him disqualified won't help him!" you pointed out. "We _both_ have seen him tough through worse than this, I _know_ he can do it!"

Dean's eyes were wild when he looked at you, pupils pinpoint and his chest heaving. You refused to let go of him when he struggled halfheartedly against your grip. "Roman-!"

" _Fight, Roman Anoa'i! Get up and **fight!**_ " Jey screamed, cheering when Roman Superman Punched Rusev off the apron. Another Superman Punch to Sheamus, and another to-

" _Fuck you, Vince!_ " Ambrose caterwauled, laughing hysterically as the chairman of the board slumped limply to the canvas. The Lunatic was jumping up and down, one of his hands clenched around your own as Roman turned directly into a Brogue Kick and went down hard.

"No!" you gasped, watching the referee count. _Not after all that, please get up!_ Reigns stirred, shaking himself free and shoving Sheamus away. The red-headed wrestler rolled to his feet, staggering to his corner to set up what you were sure would be his final Brogue Kick of the night.

" _Roman!_ " you screamed, clapping a hand over your mouth a second too late to keep the noise from escaping.

The tattooed wrestler sluggishly shook his head, propping himself up on his forearms. He turned his head, met your panicked stare and his eyes widened; shoving the hair out of his face he pushed himself upright with a grimace.

" _ **Get him** , Uce!_" The Usos yelled in unison. Roman met the powerful Brogue Kick head-on, his exhausted legs apparently having enough juice for one desperate Spear. Arms wound around Sheamus's midsection and the other man's body crashed to the mat, Roman scrambling to pin Sheamus before he recovered.

 _One! Two! Three!_

The crowd went wild as the referee pressed the belt into Roman's hands. The battered man clutched it to his chest for a moment before slowly rolling onto his back and touching his lips to the large, ornate 'W' reverently.

Dean was over the barricade in a second, dropping your hand and scrambling up into the ring to wrap Roman in a fierce hug. Jimmy and Jey capered around the two men, whooping and jumping. Roman bounded between the two of them excitedly once Ambrose released him, letting out a resounding victory cry as he held the belt proudly over his head.

You watched from the floor, Roman's eyes meeting yours for the second time that night.

 _Thank you_ , he mouthed, looking puzzled when the tears started to spill down your face. You bit down hard on your lip and then flashed him your biggest, brightest smile. His brow furrowed. You shook your head slightly, grin still plastered on.

Dean suddenly leaped from the top rope to land in front of you, taking both your hands in his own and bouncing up and down. "He did it! We did it! Holy fuck!" he whisper-screamed, voice thoroughly shot.

Roman slid out of the ring and wordlessly yanked you into a tight embrace, burying his face in your neck. You were stunned for a moment before you slowly reciprocated, tucking your arms underneath his. Roman's shoulders heaved and you realized that he was crying. "I was so scared I would lose, baby girl." he mumbled, falling silent for several seconds.

You remained quiet, simply holding him as tightly as he held you. Dean, sensing something was off, crept up beside you and wormed his way into the hug. "My brother, my brother..." he murmured. Roman smiled, opening up his arms to give Dean more room. "I'm so proud!" Dean choked out, rumpling Reigns' hair. "We're _champions_ , Roman! Fucking. _Champs_."

When Roman finally raised his head, he pressed his forehead to Dean's, and then pressed it to yours with a teary grin on his face. "Pretty sure you're one of the pack now, if you weren't before." he said, gesturing to the blood smeared on your face.

You swallowed hard. "I think I've always been 'one of the pack', to be honest."

Dean laughed and Roman's eyes widened as the revelation hit them. "'Always', huh darlin'?" Dean rasped.

"Yeah!" you grinned so hard your face hurt, tapping your forehead gently against Roman's and then against Dean's.

The 'Lunatic' pulled you into a hug of his own, fingers twitching against your back. You were used to the jittering of his hands. It felt almost normal to you. "You're our favorite, remember? I'm unruly and erratic as fuck, Roman's got a temper on him the size of the Himalayas, but...seeing you at ringside makes me pay attention. I ain't so good at it yet, I know, and Reigns was desperate tonight." Dean smiled against your neck. "But we're trying, okay darlin'? If you're gonna bleed for us we'll be more careful for you, so you ain't got to."

"I suppose that's all I could ever ask for."

…

The mood of this night was a thousand times sweeter than the last. No wounds to lick, no hurts to soothe. You had expected the two men would want to go party with their friends, or lord their twin victories over The Authority and Vince McMahon.

"You want me to go to _your_ room?" you asked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. He nodded, bouncing in place while Roman leaned on him. The hotel lobby was mercifully deserted, a small sign on the help desk stating _Ring Bell For Assistance_. "You guys should go out and celebrate, come on!" you said, your tone exasperated as you attempted to ignore your cheeks starting to flush at Dean's implication. "Have some shots, dance on a table!"

"Darlin', we're here and you're here. That's all we need." the blond said bluntly, Roman nodding in agreement. "Please?"

 _Goddamn, they say the nicest things_ , you admitted to yourself. After pondering for a few more moments, you reluctantly agreed. "It isn't that I don't want to, believe me!" you explained hastily in the elevator up. "I just don't want you guys to miss out on the afterparty I'm sure is happening right now."

"Trust me, baby girl. This is the only afterparty Dean and I are interested in." Roman smiled down at you.

The bewilderment you felt at how quickly your body responded to the two's invitation was short-lived; the length of a hallway and the time it took to unlock a door.

Dean was on you as soon as you were inside the room, his hands surprisingly steady when he cupped your face and kissed you. You whimpered into his mouth and Roman snorted. "Christ Ambrose."

"Hey I'm good for a few things, and I got this great mouth on me." Dean protested, making you chuckle. "What, you jealous? You want some of the crazy? I hear it's contagious."

Roman leaned in, his hair tumbling messily over his shoulders. "So I've noticed." he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of your neck afterward. "You know, Dean is the one who calls the shots on favorites. As soon as he likes someone, that's it. How did you think we became brothers so fast?" he mentioned conversationally, like he had forgotten he was kissing a torturous trail on the sensitive skin of your collarbone.

"I don't like a lot of people," Dean grumbled, his eyes meeting yours and softening somewhat, "but. You were kind to me, even when I was irritating or fringing a little too hard. You wrapped up my scrapes and didn't ask about the scars and didn't fucking pity me. You were like Roman."

Roman paused. "I noticed the way you handled Dean, baby girl. The way you were careful with him no matter what, always ready to tape him back up. That in turn made me notice how you treated me the same way. Always ready and waiting for when I would shoulder too much of the beating and crack my skull or fists open on someone." Reigns pressed a hand over the gauze pad on his forehead. "I remember being barely there after Rollins and Orton handed me that unholy asswhupping with the chairs. Black and blue all over my back, stomach rolling from that hit to the base of my neck."

He raised his eyes to yours. "Dean came hobbling into the locker room half-bandaged with you in tow, and you were lit up like a fucking vengeful goddess. It was beautiful."

"I was angry enough to kill, and you were angry enough to help me." Dean said proudly.

"I was." you admitted, taking both their hands and pressing kisses across their bruised knuckles. Dean bit his lip, eyes darkening.

Both men seemed hell-bent on staying connected, whether through you or simple touches. You squeaked when Roman lifted you bodily, quickly wrapping your legs around his hips. Ambrose pressed his lips to the back of your neck, working his way to beneath your ear. He bit down gently on the shell of your ear and you undulated against Reigns with a surprised noise.

Roman groaned, "Fuck's _sake_ , Ambrose," reaching over your head to wind his fingers through Dean's unruly hair. He didn't do anything but urge Dean on though, the blond grinning into your neck in a self-satisfied manner when Roman pulled him to press his chest to your back.

You gasped as you felt Dean hot and ready against your lower back. " _Someone_ likes having their hair pulled." you teased, surprised when Roman hesitated and Ambrose flushed bright red.

"Okay _maybe_." Dean admitted. "Hey, when someone like _that_ -" he gestured up and down Roman, making the taller man chuckle. "-yanks on _your_ skull, _you_ try fighting your boner, darlin'!"

"Why would I?!"

"Good point. I'll give you that one."

Reigns shook his hair back over his shoulders, eyes still crinkled in mirth. "I didn't realize I was in such high demand." he said jokingly, sobering somewhat when he saw the way you looked at him. "Phew, alright. Maybe I have a slight inkling."

"Both of you." you said quietly, releasing Roman and turning sideways between the two men. Dean groaned into your mouth when you pressed it to his, gentle and soft like you were afraid to break him.

"God, baby girl." Roman breathed, untucking your shirt and peeling it over your head. Dean helped him with your bra, unable to resist snapping one of your straps to get an indignant yelp out of you. You punched him lightly in the shoulder.

The 'Lunatic' laughed, his shredded voice sounding slightly hysterical. "Look at you. With us, like this."

"Oh I am." Reigns smirked, "You doing okay, baby girl?" His hand cupped the back of your neck carefully.

"Yeah. Are we uh...too much?" Ambrose asked, already fondling your breasts.

You swallowed hard, shaking your head and placing your hands over his. You didn't trust your voice at the moment. Dean sucked in a breath as you helped him, showing him what you liked.

" _Christ_. Look at you two." Roman said, sounding like he was smiling. "Look at my unhinged, _dangerous_ brother. Look at you."

Dean licked his lips nervously as Roman stepped up behind him and then, Roman's arms were around Dean in a warm hug. "I'm so proud."

Dean rubbed furiously at his eyes, grumbling something about _bitch crying again_. You slipped your arms under Roman's, the larger man opening his so you could lay your head on Dean's chest. "It's alright." you murmured. Tears landed on your shoulder, dripping down your arm.

"Thank you for believing in me, Uce. My _brother_ , Dean Anoa'i." Reigns' voice carried on over Dean's quiet sobs.

"Goddamit, Uce-" Dean gasped out, "I can't stop bawlin' if you keep sayin' shit like that."

"Let me help you feel good, okay?" you said softly. One of your hands slid into Ambrose's pants, Roman's hug keeping him steady as you dragged your hand up Dean's shaft. The blond moaned, chin dropping to his chest.

" _Fuck..._ "

You felt Reigns shudder behind Dean, arms tensing. "You sure you guys have never...?" you trailed off as Ambrose started to squirm.

"P-please..." he said, the wrecked whisper of his voice making your stomach drop out pleasantly. Then, even quieter, "Can you...k-kiss him, while you...?"

"Pleasure's all mine." Reigns was halfway over Dean's shoulder before the other man finished talking, hungrily pressing his lips to yours. He slowly fucked his tongue in and out of your mouth, making you whimper and lean into Ambrose. Dean groaned at the sight of you enjoying a languid kiss, rocking his hips harder into your hand.

"You like this, don't you Ambrose." Roman said when he parted from you, spit-slick lips curled into a cocky grin. Dean lolled his head back against Roman's shoulder with an exaggerated nod.

"I like my porn interactive." he grinned shakily, the expression fading when you knelt in front of him and tugged his pants down around his knees. "Oh _darlin'_..." he gasped, watching you carefully brush your lips and tongue against the sensitive head of his cock. Ambrose's hands rested on the top of your head, shakily stroking his fingers through your hair while you sucked his cock. "Holy fuck darlin', holy fuck."

Reigns picked that moment to release Dean and crouch beside you. You watched him out of the corner of your eye, slightly confused. His battered fingers unbuckled his belt, then your own. He worked around you to pull your pants to your thighs, murmuring his approval at the sheen of arousal that dripped down your legs. You blushed, feeling silly for doing so even as it happened. They'd gotten you off before, why should this be any different? Let them see you were interested. Let them see you were enjoying yourself.

Dean shuddered as Reigns dipped his fingers into you, the blond biting down hard on the heel of his palm when you purred with him still in your mouth. " _Reigns_ -" he rasped over your soft whimpers of excitement.

Roman didn't hold back when fucking you with his fingers, goaded by your sounds of delight and Ambrose's whisper of a voice swearing. At some point one of Dean's hands twisted into your hair and the other into Roman's messy curls, making Roman groan and unzip his pants to palm his cock with his free hand.

"You get her off Roman, I swear to fuck." Dean said through gritted teeth, giving a warning tug on Roman's hair. Hesitantly, you slipped your fingers down to your pelvis and danced them over Roman's; the larger man jerked his head up to stare at you hungrily. You showed him what you enjoyed, eyes rolling back briefly. He was a quick study, made quicker by you wrapping a hand slick with your own arousal around his shaft.

"Baby girl-" Reigns grunted, curling his fingers inside you to touch that spot you loved so much. You keened around Dean's cock.

Dean abruptly yanked on your hair almost hard enough to hurt. "Sorry! I'm-darlin'-!" he gasped, hunching over slightly as he came down your throat. Roman growled and rubbed his thumb into the space beside your clit. Your back arched, mouth popping open but no noise coming out. Dean knelt in front of you, pressing his lips to your neck and biting gently. The tiny pinpricks of pain were what did it for you this time, mixed with the deliciously large fingers inside you.

You whimpered, your orgasm washing over you in a torrent and leaving you sagging, boneless against Ambrose. He laughed, wrapping you in his arms. "All tired out, darlin'? We were just getting started."

"Yeah?" you panted, looking eagerly between the two of them.

Reigns smiled, cupping your face momentarily before getting to his feet. "The bed. Clothes off, baby girl." he ordered, starting to unlace his boots. A tremor ran through you at the command, hastily rushing to kick your sneakers and pants off. Dean pushed you gently back onto the bed, crawling over you and kissing you while lazily rubbing his quickly-hardening cock against your leg. You heard the soft ' _thud_ ' of Roman's pants hitting the floor; felt your stomach clench when the bed dipped under his weight.

"Baby girl, are you good and wet for us?" he murmured against your ear, reaching back down to your pussy. At this point you were sopping wet, Dean's mouth and your previous activities working for you. You whined, lifting your hips pointedly to grind against Roman's palm. He bit his lip. "Ambrose?"

"Yep, got it. Darlin', you gotta ride me, okay?" The 'Lunatic' said, rolling onto his back and making grabby-hands at you. You laughed, straddling him and watching his eyes darken, pupils blowing wide.

"Like this?" you teased, aligning him with your entrance and settling down onto him for the first time. Always the best part, in your not-so-humble opinion. Ambrose clenched his fists into the blankets, his mouth opening as you slowly rotated your hips. "What's wrong, Dean?" you crooned, brushing some of the hair off his forehead.

Roman's hair trailed across your back, his hand smoothing over your shoulder blades and carefully pressing you down flat on Dean's chest. "Baby girl, remember that if this is too much we can stop." he reminded you.

You shook your head, looking back with a small smile. "I'll be okay. I trust you guys to take care of me."

Dean held as still as he could, the teasing gone from your body as you grabbed for one of his hands while Roman slowly, _slowly_ pressed in beside Dean inside your cunt. The larger man murmured words of encouragement while you sucked in a few shaky breaths and Ambrose trembled beneath you with the effort of keeping still.

His mouth however, was still alive and well. "Oh my god, oh sweet fuck, oh _god_ Roman, oh _fuck_ darlin' you feel so good, so fucking _good_ -"

Roman moaned, pressing his forehead to the space between your shoulders and staying there for several agonizing seconds as he breathed hard and let you adjust. It was a _lot_ , but surprisingly no pain. Just the feeling of being very, _very_ full. "God _damn_ , baby girl." Reigns managed, his hands tightening on your hips as you shifted beneath him. "Are you alright?"

"G-g-great." you stammered, Roman's cock forcing Dean's to lay still against your spot. You could feel every inch of them inside you this way, and outside was the heave of Reigns' chest and the jitters of Ambrose. Dean shakily put his hands over Roman's on your hips and after a second Roman laced his fingers through Dean's.

"Together." the 'Lunatic Fringe' rasped, his mouth going slack when Roman finally started to move. His hands started shaking, the blond tossing his head back and whimpering as loud as he could manage. You were hardly any better, heat pooling in your stomach as Reigns slowly drew himself out and pressed back in, a little faster this time.

Everything about this was new to you, and it was amazing. The two men with their hands on your hips urging you alternately into one of them, sharing you as equals. Reigns did most of the moving, reducing you _and_ Ambrose to shaking messes with the careful pace he set.

"You like this? The two of us, _fucking_ you like this?" Roman asked quietly, unable to keep from laughing when Dean nodded before you did.

"Jesus _fuck_ -" Dean groaned, moving his hips slightly and startling a noise out of Roman. "You feel so good, you both feel so amazing..." he babbled, making you gasp as he started shuddering in earnest. "I held still, I stayed still for so long, _please-!_ " Dean begged, his fingers shaking in Roman's grip.

"Hey..." you whispered, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Move for me, Dean? Move for us?"

Reigns threw his head back and began panting as Ambrose started fucking you in earnest, the 'Lunatic' pressing his mouth to yours for a kiss that left you reeling and needy. Your walls clenched, making both men groan.

"Guys I...!" Dean cut you off with another kiss, Roman's lips touching your shoulder blades as your second orgasm curled hotly through your stomach. You cried out into Dean's mouth and he moaned in reply.

"C-close-" Reigns growled over the two of you as he stilled.

You shook your head as he went to pull out. "No! Please-!" you begged, arching your back against him.

Roman's voice cracked when he asked, "are you sure?" His cock throbbed inside you, your two previous orgasms helping you feel every tiny motion. You shuddered, nodding frantically. Roman groaned, grip tightening on your hips as he drove himself into you one last time and then came. Ambrose came directly after Roman did, spurred on by your spasms and Reigns pulsing inside you.

"Holy _shit_. Wow. Fucking...wow." he swore, gasping for breath. You collapsed onto his chest, a mess of overstimulated nerves and bliss. Dean absently started running his fingers through your hair.

Reigns pulled out of you slowly and rolled onto his side, pushing his hair back over his shoulders and laughing breathlessly. " _Fucking wow_ is right. How you feel, baby girl?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice, catching your chin in his hand and rubbing his thumb across your lips.

"Fucking. _Wow_." you managed, half-raising your arm to give him a thumbs up.

Dean smiled against the top of your head. "Best afterparty _ever_."

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
